the_worlds_most_autisticfandomcom-20200213-history
Deep Fried Oreos
Deep Fried Oreos (天国のような味''Tengoku no yōna aji'') are an endangered species native to America. They roam in herds, mostly grazing on dandelions and dead leaves. They are peaceful, but when threatened, they produce a hissing noise similar to fans of LeafyIsHere. Habitat Deep Fried Oreos are mostly found in the mid-western and southern states of America. They originally lived in trees and bushes, but due to habitat loss, are now found in fairgrounds, due to the surplus of food available. They build their nests in bushes, but are increasingly building their nests in trash cans, allowing them to store and forage for food without running the risk of being eaten off the ground by an autistic kid. This proves risky when the garbage nigga comes, royally screwing over the Deep Fried Oreos, but they have began to take over landfills, eating all sorts of garbage from food waste to plastic bags, but they usually choke to death on most things they try to eat. Diet Deep Fried Oreos are mostly herbivorous, as their diet mainly consists of dried leaves, twigs, dandelions, wrappers, but have also been noted to eat rappers, funnel cakes, corndogs, onion rings, and most notably, deep fried Kool-Aid. In fact, the main predators of Deep Fried Kool-Aid are Deep Fried Oreos. They have since gotten more and more desperate for food, as their reproduction requires extreme amounts of energy, so they have taken up to eating literaly waste like paper, plastic straws, cups, etc. Behaviour Breeding Breeding is weird for the Deep Fried Oreo. In order to breed, the Deep Fried Oreos must stack on top of each other. There is no genital contact. In fact, Deep Fried Oreos don't have any outies or innies. This has perplexed scientist for years, with no answer as of yet. Then they begin to press together, as it they had any genitals to contact. Anyways, when it is time to give birth, the baby Deep Fried Oreos burst out of the mother like that one scene from Alien (you know the one). Miraculously, the mother survives, and continues to act like a Deep Fried Oreo, but with a huge fucking hole in her body. It is impossible to distinguish males from females, unless the female has previously bred. After breeding, the mother lives about 3 days. General Behavior Deep Fried Oreos tend to not move when seen by humans, so researchers have put up cameras all over the place in fairgrounds to watch them. Basically, they have microscopic legs, the size of about 1/30000th of the width of a pencil. With these legs they rapidly scurry across the ground, at about 80-130 mp/h. The sound of literally anything can cause these to instantly cease movement, even literally just breathing. Threats Deep Fried Oreos are an critically endangered species. Only around 270 still live in the wild. Many attempts to raise the numbers of Deep Fried Oreos in the wild have been done, but all of them have been unsuccessful. This is due to the fact that Deep Fried Oreos are fucking delicous, and the scientests have poor self control when it comes to food. Threats to the Deep Fried Oreo include *Habitat loss *Poaching *Illegal sale in black markets (state fairs) *General retardation Gallery dfopoacher.jpg|A poacher showing off his kill. image.png|A Deep Fried Oreo activating one of it's defense mechanisms dfokebab.jpg|A ManWoman showing off his kill apodofdfo.jpg|A Black Market person thing gathering Deep Fried Oreos from their nests yumdfo.jpg|Deep Fried Oreos about to be eaten. mmmyum.jpg|A female Deep Fried Oreo. How do we know this? I dunno. Category:Yummy Category:Disgusting Category:Stuff That'll Make You Feel Ashamed Of Yourself